


Garras y Varitas

by ilma_hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, M/M, Magic, m-preg, manada
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilma_hale/pseuds/ilma_hale
Summary: Argent, Potter, Hale, Granger, Stilinski, Weasley...Hombres lobos con sangre mágica...Un mago humano...Una manada...Hechizos y gruñidos...Garras y varitas...¿Funcionará?





	1. "Regreso a Hogwarts"

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles Stilinski, un Ravenclaw, el único humano de la manada Hale-McCall,...brillante cómo ninguno y sobre todo...hiperactivo.  
> Scott McCall, un Gryffindor...con espíritu de Hufflepuff, alfa verdadero,... torpe pero valiente.  
> Issac Lahey, un Hufflepuff, hombre lobo y beta de Derek, el más tierno de la manada...  
> Liam Dumbar, un Gryffindor,hombre lobo y beta de Scott, tierno, amable pero muy feroz...  
> Theo Raeken, un Slytherin, la única quimera, cruel, vengativo, pero con debilidad por un Gryffindor...  
> Allison Argent, una Gryffindor y cazadora, valiente y leal cómo ninguna...  
> Lydia Martin, una Slytherin, banshee, la única banshee en la manada, con un ego infinito, mente brillante y grito letal...  
> Jackson Whittemore, un Slytherin, hombre lobo,beta de Derek, idéntico a Lydia, sin el grito letal...  
> Erica Reyes, una Gryffindor y mujer lobo, beta de Derek, valiente, feroz y protectora...  
> Malia Tate, una Gryffindor y coyote, feroz, muy feroz, pero leal...  
> Laura y Cora Hale, Gryffindor por igual, hermanas de Derek y lobas nacidas... feroces y letales, pero a la vez las más dulces manzanas acarameladas...cuando quieren...  
> Derek Hale, un guapo Gryffindor, con cara de Slytherin, valiente, inteligente, un lobo nacido y alfa principal de la manada Hale-McCall...y el amor platónico de Stiles Stilinski...  
> Amores mezclados, celos, envidia...  
> Dos alfas...  
> Dos manadas...  
> Un compañero...  
> Una aventura...  
> Con más magia de las esperada...  
> * * * *
> 
> Disfruten la historia!

 

-¡Scott! ¡Scott!

Scott abrió los ojos y vio a su mejor amigo sacudiéndolo.

-¿Qué pasa, Stiles?

Stiles no respondió sino miró las puertas del compartimento en el que iban de regreso a Hogwarts tras un largo y divertido verano, en el que el castaño reafirmó su amor por Derek.

Issac estaba discutiendo con Derek. Justo enfrente de ellos.

-Por la tanga de Merlín.- susurró Scott observando la escena.

-¿Que dicen? .- Se publicaron en un susurro también.

-¿Quieres que escuche? -Pensé que lo hacías.

Scott gruñó y activó su audición lobuna.

_-No me presiones, Derek. ¿Y si dice que no?_

_-Inténtalo, cabezota. Ojalá yo fuera tan valiente cómo, quizás ya tenía un Stiles de novio._ \- insistió el pelinegro.

\- _Sé que te trae loco, pero no me voy a arriesgar. Se nota cómo mira a Liam. Y si no le dices nada a Stiles no es por cobardía, si no por miedo._

_-Liam es su beta, estúpido. Es natural que se sienta orgulloso de él o que lo que quiera._

_-¿Y qué? Eso no puede impedir que te guste._

_-Deja de ser paranoico y háblale._

_-No._

_-Como quieras. Te arrepentirás luego._ -gruñó Derek y se alejó caminando. Mientras Issac gruñía y se iba por el lado contrario.

Scott abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Que decían? ¡Scott!

-Ah, ¿qué?

-¿Que decían? .- insistió Stiles.

Scott dudaba si decirle que Derek estaba interesado en él ... Prefiero no decir nada, no quería que su mejor amigo se ilusionara.

-Issac quiere hablar con alguien.- respondió sin ganas.

-¿De quién?

-No lo mencionaron. Pero parece que Liam interfiere en sus planos.

_¿Issac quiere hablarle a theo?_

-Cómo mar, le sacaré información.- dijo con seguridad.- Ya estamos llegando, hay que vestirnos.

-¿Ah? Sí.- dijo Scott atontado.

 

     

 

 _Scott está más despistado de lo normal, se_ encontró con la vestimenta de españo de alfa _,_ _Sin embargo_ _... Que sexy se vea con Derek con su uniforme. En realidad se ve sexy con el mar, pero con el uniforme, hasta el momento hubiera dudado de su sexualidad ... Siempre admiro a él y ni siquiera está interesado en_ mi.- sacude su cabeza.- _Soy un caso perdido. Moriré solo y con un montón de cachorros de lobo negro ..._

-Stiles.- una voz lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-¿Ah? .- Se giró y vio a Derek en la puerta de su compartimento. -H-hola.- miró a su alrededor y no a Scott ya no estaba.

_Traidor_

Derek alzó una de sus perfectas cejas y lo miró de arriba hacia abajo. Los botones de su camisa y su pecho a la vista. _Que alguien me ayude_ ; La alfa contenía las ganas de ser un depredador y devorar lo que ha visto.

-Sólo venía por ti.- dijo con simpleza.- Tardabas demasiado.

-¿P-por mi? .- se publicaron perfiles para controlar los latidos de su corazón.- ¿Para qué? Digo, tienes una manía y no era necesario que vinieras, quizás hay una chica esperando por ti y tú perdiste tu tiempo viniendo por mi cuando puedo ir con Scott perfecta ...

-Stiles, venga para ti juntos en la carroza.- interrumpió a Derek, mientras que se acercaba para acomodar la corbata del castaño.

-Oh si. Bien.- asintió y se termino de vestir con rapidez. Mientras se ajustaba la corbata, Derek tomó su baúl.

-Vamos, terminas de acomodarte afuera. - dijo mientras salía del compartimento dejando a Stiles shockeado, atrás.

Stiles parpadeó y soltó un suspiro antes de seguirlo, admirando el magnífico trasero del pelinegro. _Quién fuera pantalón ..._ Al bajar del tren, no había nadie de la manada y sólo quedaban un par de carrozas para los últimos estudiantes.

-¿Y los demás? .- Le pregunta a Derek.

-Se adelantaron.

Stiles parpadeó confundido, pero asintió. Aunque se sorprendió de la ausencia de sus amigos, no iba a perder la oportunidad de viajar a solas con Derek en una carroza. Acarició al Thestral y subió, seguido de Derek, tratando de no enloquecer ante el hecho. 

-¿Porqué se adelantaron? .- Las respuestas se realizan a través de unos minutos de silencio.

-Querían hacer algo antes del banquete.- respondió Derek.

-Ah.

-Sigues siendo prefecto.- señaló Derek.

-Sí, según Dumbledore no hay mejor prefecto de Ravenclaw que yo.

-Tiene razón. - dijo Derek.- No por nada es el hombre más sabio del mundo mágico actual.

Stiles lo miró sorprendido mientras que sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

-Además, parece que habrá una torre de prefectos.- continuó Derek.

-¿En serio? Que genial. Digo, tendremos no sólo cuartos individuales, sino también torre propia. Creo que quiero un poco más al viejo _Dumby_.

-¿ _Viejo Dumby_? .- se burló Derek.

-Sí, apodo cariñoso desconocido por él.- respondió Stiles con una sonrisa orgullosa. Derek se rió.

-No tienes remedio.- dijo entre risas negando con la cabeza.

El corazón de Stiles dio un salto. El Thestral frenó de repente a unos metros del Castillo, haciendo clic con Stiles estuviese con su rostro en el pecho de Derek, quién rodeó su cintura con un brazo.

-¿Q-qué sucede? .- se asustó.- Aún no hemos llegado.

-Silencio.- lo calló Derek mientras que con olfateaba el aire.- Es una manada de Centauros.

Un centauro de cabellera plateada salió del bosque y saludó a Derek. -Alfa Hale.

-Orión.- respondió Derek.

-Habrá una reunión a las orillas del lago, a la tercera luna del mes. Informale al Alfa McCall.

-Así será.

El centauro asintió y regresó al bosque. El Thestral continuó avanzando, y Derek soltó a Stiles y escondió su rostro en el cuello, olfateándolo.

-Ya no hay nadie.- susurró.

-Lo sé.- respondió Stiles.

-Entonces ¿Porqué tu corazón siguen acelerados? .- mejorado el lobo.- ¿Tienes miedo?

-N-no.

-¿No? ¿Será entonces por ésto? .- mordió el cuello del castaño suavemente. Stiles casi suelta un gemido, mientras el otro lamía la mordida,  pero la carroza se detuvo y Derek se apartó cómo quemar, bajando ágilmente.

-Vamos, Stiles. El banquete ya está por comenzar.

Aturdido, el castaño asintió y caminó al lado del pelinegro en silencio. Al llegar, se encontró con Theo quién lo saludó con un abrazo.

-Stileeess.

-Hola, serpiente.- saludó Stiles devolviendo el abrazo.- ¿Y tu cachorro?

-Con el Alfa, discutiendo quién sabe qué.- Theo miró a Derek que había dicho al lado de Stiles.

\- Hola, Hale.

-Raeken.- respondió Derek.- Stiles, ¿vamos?

Stiles dudó. Quería ir con Derek, claro que si, pero necesitaba hablar con su confidente.

-Ahora te alcanzo.- respondió. Derek asintió secamente y continuó caminando.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acabas de rechazar a Derek Hale? ¿Tu amor platónico desde segundo?

-Cállate. No lo rechacé, sólo necesito hablar contigo. Él. Me está confundiendo muchísimo.

-Supongo que _eso_ tiene algo que ver.- dijo Theo señalando el cuello de Stiles.- Tienes un lindo chupón ahí.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?

-Sip. Muy llamativo.

-O muy territorial.- murmuró Stiles.

-Posiblemente. ¿Sabes que Liam me besó en la carroza?.-le contó cambiando de tema con los ojos brillantes cómo luceros.

-¿Te besó? Oh, por Rowena. ¿De verdad?.- brincó Stiles casi tan emocionado. 

-De verdad. Me tomó por sorpresa, pero fue hermoso.- dijo con un suspiro y una sonrisa boba.

-Quién lo diría. Theo Raeken enamorado de un Gryffindor.

-Oh, cállate. Escuché a Issac murmurando algo sobre Scott y Liam. Parecía estar muy enojado.

Stiles entendió todo y se empezó a reir.

-Scott es mas lento de lo que pensé.- dijo entre risas.

-¿Qué?

-En el tren, Issac y Derek se detuvieron para discutir sobre el compartimiento y acuerdo con Scott, Issac fue muy indeciso sobre hablar con alguien, pero que Liam estaba interfiriendo. Pensé que te refieres a ti, pero ahora entiendo todo.- contó divertido.

-Ese McCall. Para alfa muy bien, pero como casanova ...

-Lo sé. ¿Sabes que me ha dicho algo sobre una torre de prefectos?

-Sí, escuché eso también. Según habrá una torre para Slyhterin y Hufflepuff y otra para Ravenclaw y Gryffindor.

-Ojalá sea.

Theo se rió y besó sonoramente su mejilla, mientras escuchaba a Derek gruñir y sonrió con satisfacción entrelazando su brazo con el del castaño. 

-Vamos a escuchar a Dumby.

 

        

Ya en el Gran Comedor, se ha anunciado la torre de prefectos y se encajaba con el que le había dicho a Stiles. A la vez que se presentó como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras a la última persona que todos esperaban.

Peter Hale. 


	2. "Si supieras, Stiles."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek recibe una pequeña ayuda.

Stiles se congeló al escuchar el nombre del tío de Derek. No podía estar pasando... No podía estar en el castillo tan cerca de ellos. 

 _¿Cómo se sentirá Derek ante eso?_ , fue lo primero que pensó.

Miró hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor y vio a Derek gruñir con sus ojos en rojo Alfa. Derek al sentir la mirada de Stiles, fijó sus ojos en él, relajándose apagando la ira que sentía.  Stiles jadeó y nervioso desvió su mirada a Scott que al igual que a Derek, tenia sus ojos rojos mirando fijamente a Peter. Observó que el resto de la manada en sus mesas, también parecían sorprendidos y contrariados, sintiendo todavía la mirada de Derek en el.

Suspiró sonoramente.

Tras la comida, salió lentamente del Gran Comedor, pensando en las miles de probabilidades que habían por las cuales Peter estuviese en Hogwarts. 

-Stilinski.- escuchó que Peter lo llamaba y se contuvo de gruñir.

Pasar tanto tiempo con esos chuchos le estaban pegando el hábito de gruñir...

-Profesor Hale.- dijo con una mueca de desagrado volteándose.

-¿Podemos hablar?.- preguntó Peter con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

Stiles estaba por responder, cuando un brazo fuerte rodeó su cintura.

-Stiles no tiene nada que hablar contigo, Peter. Él vendrá conmigo.- escuchó que dijo Derek, pegándolo a su cuerpo.

Alzó la vista y Derek estaba con sus ojos en rojo Alfa. Peter sonrió burlón.

-Creo que esa  _decisión_ la debe tomar él, sobrino. 

-Él...- empezó a gruñir Derek.

-No tengo nada de que hablar usted, profesor Hale. Me iré con Derek.- interrumpió Stiles. 

Derek sonrió triunfante y besó su sien, mientras Peter gruñía con sus ojos en azul. 

-Cómo desee, Stilinski.- respondió, saliendo del Gran Comedor.

Stiles se quedó quieto, sin saber que hacer. 

¿Se movía? ¿Se apartaba de Derek? ¿O aprovechaba la cercanía del pelinegro?

Mientras pensaba, Derek soltó su cintura y tomó su rostro en sus manos.

-Aléjate de Peter, Stiles.- pidió con voz suave.

-¿Porqué?

-Porqué el quiere algo que es  _mío_.- respondió antes de besar su frente y salir. 

Stiles parpadeó confundido, pero sonriente.

Salió y caminó hacia la nueva torre de Prefectos que le tocaba compartir con Derek.

Derek...¿A que se referirá con que Peter quiere algo que es suyo?

¿Su poder?

¿Su manada?

Negó con la cabeza confundido de nuevo, hasta que algo hizo clic en su cabeza al entrar a la Sala Común de la Torre de Prefectos.

¿Se refería a mi? No, no creo, no es que yo signifique algo más para Derek que ser el humano imperactivo de la manada.

Derek salió de su habitación y sonrió al ver entrar a Stiles.

-Hey, ¿Ya viste tu cuarto?.- preguntó.

-Hey, llegaste antes.

-Si, no venía pensando tanto cómo tú.

-No sé cómo eres prefecto.- se burló el castaño.

-No respondiste.

-Sí, Derek, lo vi con mi super visión de rayos x. 

Caminó hasta la puerta, sacudiendo la cabeza. Antes de girar la perilla, miró a Derek.

-¿A que te referías al decir que Peter quiere algo que es  _tuyo_?.- le lanzó.

Derek abrió los ojos sorprendido, antes de sonrojarse furiosamente.

-Yo...

-¡Hola, chicos!.- saludó Cho Chang, la prefecta de Ravenclaw, entrando por la puerta.

-Hola, Cho.- saludó Stiles, amable. 

-Derek, ¿Que tal tus vacaciones?.- lo ignoró Cho hablándole a Derek directamente.

Stiles rodó los ojos y entró a su habitación.

Observó lo bonita que era. Con un gran ventanal y un pequeño balcón. Suspiró y se quitó el uniforme antes de entrar al baño. Necesitaba relajarse, y un baño era perfecto. Gracias a ser prefecto su baño tenía una enorme bañera, y múltiples grifos para que el agua saliese con su esencia preferida. 

Entró al agua, contento, mientras practicaba el hechizo Avis. Sus aves siempre eran negras con ojos verdes, que lo rodeaban y cantaban para él. El único defecto era su duración. Deaton le había dicho que mejoraría su duración cuando estuviese completo.

No entendía a que se refería. Él estaba completo, no le faltaba nada...salvo el amor de Derek. Pero estaba seguro de que eso no era lo que faltaba, aunque no funcionara por los momentos, sabía que se olvidaría de él. Tarde o temprano.

 

     

 

Derek gruñó cuando Stiles entró a su habitación e ignoró a Cho y entró a la suya. 

_Maldita china. Si no hubiese entrado le habría dicho a Stiles de una vez lo que siento por él y lo que él representa, pero cómo siempre, alguien tiene que interrumpir._

Gruñó de nuevo y se lanzó a su cama. Tomó su túnica y la olfateó. Olía a Stiles. Cuando lo había abrazado enfrente de Peter un poco de su esencia se había impregnado en su túnica. 

Ese olor tan magnífico que lo hacía sentir en casa. El imperactivo y brillante humano de la manada, era quién lo hacía sentir seguro... 

Gruñó por tercera vez al recordar lo que Peter quería. Lo había olido apenas le habló a Stiles. La lujuria y el deseo de poder.

_Un compañero._

Stiles era el ejemplar perfecto para ese papel, la cuestión es que Peter no tenía una manada, no tenía que establecer una armonía y equilibrio. 

Él sí. Tenía una manada, y sentimientos fuertes por ese  _compañero_...Lo quería de verdad. 

Y quería tenerlo, marcarlo cómo suyo. Pero primero tenía que hablarle de distinta manera. Pensó por un rato las maneras en las que podría hablar con Stiles y decirle lo que sentía sin ahuyentarlo, sin asustarlo o hacer que no le volviese a hablar nunca más.

¿En el desayuno?

Nah.

¿En el almuerzo?

Nah.

¿Entre clases?

Nah.

Gruñó por cuarta vez y se levantó para escribirle una carta a su mamá.

_Mamá._

_No sé cómo decirle lo que siento, ni lo que es para mi. ¿Que sugieres?_

_Derek._

Corta y concisa. Justo cómo eran los Hale, no podía escribir más, pues el correo era revisado en los terrenos de su madre y no quería que nadie más se enterara de Stiles. 

-Bill.- llamó y su lechuza negra se acercó a él.- Llévale ésto a mamá.

La lechuza mordisqueo su dedo y tomó la carta antes de salir volando por la ventana.

Suspiró y observó la luna menguante que brillaba en el cielo. Salió al balcón que su habitación tenía y vio a Stiles llorando silenciosamente desde su habitación mirando la luna. 

Agudizó su oído y lo escuchó decir.

-Ojalá Derek me quisiera cómo yo lo  _quiero_. Pero tú no puedes hacer nada, sólo alterarlos una vez al mes.

Lo oyó suspirar y entrar de nuevo a su habitación. 

Sonrió y suspiró. 

-Si supieras, Stiles.

 

     

 

Theo abrió los ojos y la luz solar le pegó justo en el rostro. Gruñó y se levantó perezosamente.

Se vistió todavía medio dormido y salió a la Sala Común, donde Lydia lo esperaba junto a Jackson, que estaba en el mismo estado que el.

-Hey.- saludó con un bostezo.

-Hey.- respondio Jackson de igual manera.

-Par de lobos dormilones. Venga, ha desayudar. Hay que hablar ciertos temas importantes.- dijo Lydia divertida.

Theo y Jackson asintieron y la siguieron hacia el Gran Comedor entre bostezos y gruñidos.

Se sentaron en la mesa de los Ravenclaw, donde Issac estaba esperando al resto. A los pocos minutos, llegó Stiles también bostezando pero más despierto que Derek que iba detrás de Stiles sosteniendo su mano.

-Buenos días,chicos.- saludó Stiles sonriente.

Derek gruñó algo parecido antes de acomodar su rostro en la mesa.

-Buenos días, Stiles.- respondió Theo con una sonrisa pícara mirando a Derek. Stiles se sonrojó pero suspiró tristemente negando con la cabeza.

Theo y Lydia rodaron los ojos, pero seguían sonriendo. Stiles los miró extrañado. 

-Algún día lo dirá.- dijo Issac. 

-¿Quién dirá qué?.- preguntó Stiles confundido.- ¿A que se refieren?

-Pregúntaselo a Derek.- respondieron al unísono.

Stiles gruñó. Cómo si Derek le fuese a decir algo. Allison apareció jalando a la manada de lobos que habitaban Gryffindor, todavía dormidos. Scott se sentó frente a Derek, al lado de Issac y recargó su cabeza en la mesa también. Erica, Liam, las hermanas Hale y Malía hicieron lo mismo que el Alfa McCall. 

-Quiero café.- murmuró Stiles.

En la mesa apareció un enorme termo lleno de café y frente a los demás unas tazas. Apenas los lobos sintieron el aroma a café alzaron las cabezas. Stiles rió y les sirvió con su varita a todos una buena ración de café. 

Derek tomó el primer sorbo y gimió agradecido. Los demás lo hicieron y de inmediato parecían más lúcidos. Stiles bebió el suyo y puso sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Saben para que nos reunimos hoy. Peter esta en el colegio.

Todos asintieron.

-Y no sabemos el porqué. El hecho es que no sé si vino para quitarle el poder de Alfa a Scott o a Derek y hasta donde sabemos está solo. ¿Alguien tiene una idea del porqué Peter está aquí?

-Derek lo sabe.- respondió Scott.

Stiles miró a Derek y éste se sonrojó de nuevo.

-Vino porque quiere el poder y equilibrio de la manada. Sabe que al tener eso, puede convertirse en alfa con más rapidez y formar su  manada.- dijo Derek.

-¿Y que es eso?.- preguntó Stiles de nuevo.

Derek gruñó y fulminó a Scott.

-No lo sé.- mintió.

Laura alzó una ceja al mejor estilo Hale, pero Derek no dijo nada. Stiles notando la mentira en la voz de Derek suspiró.

-Bien, no me digas. Sé que todos lo saben, pero claro, no le digan nada al humano torpe y débil de la manada. Desconozco la razón, pero parece que tendré que hacer mis investigaciones otra vez, solo y averiguar a que mierda se refiere el Alfa Hale.- gruñó molesto y se levantó saliendo del Gran Comedor.


	3. "Cualquier lobo te querría a su lado"

-Stiles...- dijo Derek y suspiró agachando la cabeza.

-¿Porqué no le dijiste?.- exclamó Laura.

-No puedo soltarle así cómo así "Stiles eres mi compañero y Peter está en Hogwarts por ti".- respondió.- No puedo.

-Pero sí el te am....- dijo Theo, corrigiendose a tiempo.- Te adora. Llevan enamorados el uno del otro por más de tres años y ninguno hace nada. 

-Stiles no hace nada porque cree que es muy poca cosa para alguien cómo Derek.- bufó Scott.

-Y Derek cree que no merece a Stiles por los errores que cometió en el pasado.-bufó Cora.

-Y ninguno se da cuenta de lo compatibles que son.- dijeron todos.

Derek gruñó.

-Bien, le diré.

Todos suspiraron aliviados. 

-Pero pronto.- dijo Lydia.

Derek asintió.

-¿Que clases tienen?.- preguntó Theo.

-Nosotros tenemos Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con....-empezó a leer Scott de su horario.

-Peter.- gruñeron todos.

-...y compartimos clase con los Ravenclaw.- terminó Scott.- Muy conveniente, ¿No crees, Derek?

Derek rodó los ojos y asintió. 

-Para ustedes, yo tengo pociones con los Hufflepuff. 

-Cierto, a veces olvido que ya estás por graduarte.- bufa Scott.- Sin embargo podrías saltartela y entrar con nosotros a DCAO.

-Puedo hacerlo.- concuerda Derek.

-Nosotros tenemos Encantamientos y compartimos clase con los Slytherin.- dijo Issac

-Fantástico. Vámonos.

Caminaron  hacia las aulas hablando entre sí, mientras Derek sólo pensaba en cómo decirle a Stiles lo que sentía. Ahora había confirmado que el sentimiento era mutuo, se emocionaba más, pero no podía soltarle la sopa así cómo así. Quería que fuese especial.

Al llegar, los Gryffindor  se separaron del grupo. 

-Derek, no olvides...

-Decirle a Stiles.- gruño éste.- Ya lo sé, Lyds. Ya lo sé.

Lydia sonrió. Issac se acercó a Scott y besó su mejilla antes de irse hablando con Jackson. Liam besó con suavidad los labios de Theo y entró al salón seguido de Scott. Ambos con unas sonrisas bobas en la cara.

Antes de entrar su lechuza llegó a él con una carta. Era de su madre, lo sabía. Abrió la carta con rapidez y quedó aliviado al leer el contenido.

_Hijo:_

_No esperes el momento perfecto o especial para decirle lo que sientes. Si ese chico realmente te quiere, no le importará la situación y el momento será perfecto. Díselo, cómo te salga. No importa como mientras seas sincero._

_Hazlo, quiero que seas feliz._

_Mamá._

Sonrió y guardó la carta. Era justo lo que necesitaba. Entró al salón y se sentó junto a Stiles. El chico le dio una mirada y lo ignoró. Suspiró. Quizás necesitaba algo de ayuda para que  Stiles no estuviese molesto. Quizás decirle la verdad era la solución.

-Stiles, tengo algo que decirte.- dijo y Stiles lo miró a los ojos, esperanzado.- Yo...

Peter entró al salón en ese instante.

-Buenos días, chicos. Soy Peter Hale, su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Guarden los libros, no los necesitaremos para ésta lección.

Genial, también necesitaba mantener a Peter lejos de sus momentos importantes...

 

     

 

Derek caminó por los pasillos pensativo y gruñendo, tras la clase de Peter. Intentó abordar a Stiles de nuevo, pero éste se excusó y se alejó rápidamente. 

Tenía oportunidad de decirle en el almuerzo. Podían comer cerca del lago, a solas y por fin aclarar todas las dudas del castaño. Suspiró y notó en una de las esquinas del pasillo, a Theo y a Liam, devorandose mutuamente. Tanto que no notaron cuando Derek pasó, siendo hombres lobo y todo.

Suspiró de nuevo.  _Ojalá esos dos fueramos Stiles y yo_ , pensó, si no fuera tan difícil decirle las cosas...

Justo Stiles se le cruzó en las escaleras y sonrió.

-¡Stiles! Te estaba buscando, podemos ha...- empezó a decir animado.

Pero Stiles nervioso se negó.

-Ahora no, Derek. Estoy apurado.- dijo y subió de prisa las escaleras.

Suspiró por tercera vez. El destino lo odiaba. Sin embargo, parecía que Stiles estaba huyendo de él. ¿Porqué huiría? Continuó su camino cabizbajo y llegó a su Sala Común con la misma cara.

-¿Que te ocurre, Hale?.- le preguntó la Señora Gorda.-¿Problemas de amor?

Derek asintió.

-No sé cómo decirle lo que siento.- dijo.- Y cada vez que lo intento algo nos interrumpe.

-Estos jovenes. Te sugiero algo, muchacho. Dile a la chica que quieres, lo que sientes. Suéltale la sopa de golpe. Eso muchas veces ayuda.- le sugirió la Señora Gorda.

-Es un chico, madame. Pero gracias por el consejo. Mi madre también me lo dio. ¿Ahora me deja entrar?

-Claro que si, muchacho.- respondió y abrió el cuadro dejándolo pasar.- Hazle caso a tu madre, es una mujer muy sabia.

Derek asintió y entró. Ya lo esperaban los de la manada.

-Puff,  apestas a decepción y tristeza.- dijo Malia.- Y nervios.

-¿Le dijiste?.- preguntó Scott.

-No. Se lo iba a decir en DCAO, pero Peter entró y no pude terminar. Me lo topé en los pasillos y me evitó. Parecía estar huyendo de mi. Veré si en el almuerzo puedo decirle con tranquilidad.

Scott bufó.

-Díselo y ya, hombre. Te enredas demasiado. Sé que quieres esperar, pero ten en cuenta de que si no sabe nada, puede estar más a la merced de Peter. Recuerda eso.

-Sí, lo sé. Quizás sea lo mejor.

Salió y caminó a la Torre de Prefectos. Al entrar, sólo encontró a Cho Chang. Stiles no estaba por ningún lado. 

-Hola, Derek. ¿Tienes un minuto?.- le preguntó la asiática coqueta.

-Ahora no, Chang.- la cortó y entró a su habitación.

Cambió sus libros y salió de nuevo.

-¿Porqué me evitas? ¿No te intereso?.- preguntó la asiática de nuevo.

-No. Ya no me gustan las chicas, y ya estoy interesado en alguien.- gruñó, dejando de piedra a la chica y salió de la Torre.

Caminó tan rápido cómo pudo hacia el Gran Comedor. Todos ya estaban comiendo, se acercó a la manada al notar a Stiles ahí. 

-Stiles, ¿podemos hablar?.- le dijo. 

El chico alzó la vista y lo miró.

-Estoy comiendo, Derek.- respondió.

-Come conmigo afuera, por favor.- pidió y Stiles se sonrojó. Escuchó el corazón del castaño saltar ante su petición y contuvo una sonrisa. 

-Bien.- tomó su plato y lo siguió afuera. 

Sonrió levemente y caminó a su lado hasta el lago, sentándose debajo de un árbol.

-Stiles.- dijo de nuevo.- Sé que tienes muchas dudas. Muchas, y responderé cada una. Tú...sólo pregunta.

El castaño sonrió y asintió. 

-Bien. ¿Que es lo que quiere Peter? ¿Que hace en Hogwarts?

-Está buscando un compañero.- respondió el pelinegro.

-¿A quién?.

-A ti. 

Stiles se congeló.

-No bromees con eso, Derek.

-No bromeo. Es verdad. Tú eres el mejor prospecto a compañero. Cualquier lobo te querría a su lado.

-¿Tú me quieres a tu lado?

Derek se sonrojó. 

-Sí. Te quiero a mi lado.

El corazón del castaño saltó y empezó a latir fuertemente.

-¿Porqué no me lo habías dicho antes?

-Por miedo. No sabía lo que sentías, y tenía miedo de arruinarlo todo.

-O de que yo lo arruinara. No soy Kate, Derek. 

-Lo sé, Stiles. Por eso mismo tengo tanto miedo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, y como siempre, Stiles lo rompió.

-¿A que te referías con decir que Peter quería algo que es tuyo?

 


End file.
